Golden Lily
by aingeeal
Summary: Amar, cuidar, proteger. Coisas que James Potter sempre faria por ela. :::: ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A neve caia pacificamente nos terrenos do castelo e ajudava cada vez mais que o lago permanecesse congelado. Todos os alunos estavam encolhidos em frente a lareira de suas respectivas salas comunais ou embaixo de cobertas, evitando a mais leve brisa que pudesse fazê-los tremer e bater os queixos. Estava tudo tão quieto e sereno, que até as próprias árvores do terreno estremeceram quando a garota saiu correndo, acompanhada das lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto.

Por onde passava, ficava uma brisa de ar quente de sua respiração entre cortada, e apesar de evitar que seus soluços fossem muitos altos, era bem óbvio que alguma coisa estava errada.

Lily correu até um banco próximo ao lago, onde normalmente gostava de sentar, observar as criaturas subaquáticas e estudar. Talvez inconscientemente estivesse apenas procurando um lugar com paz, aonde pudesse martelar as imagens que acabara de acontecer nos corredores da escola. Ela se concentrou em parar de chorar enquanto se abraçava e respirava devagar. Não contou muito em o tempo em que ficou ali, mas notou que começou a ter as roupas ensopadas graças aos flocos de neve que caiam. Ela tremeu, mas não tentou impedir.

Era incrível como coisas acontecem as vezes muito mais do que apenas lhe mostrar que aquele era o caminho errado, mas sim jogar em sua cara com todas as forças que o destino tivesse escondido na manga. Claro, ela não havia acreditado quando lhe disseram nas salas que seu namorado estava encontrando a aluna da Corvinal. Por que iria? Um garoto como ele sempre havia lhe demonstrado todo o carinho do mundo, tendo olhos apenas para ela. Ou não? Agora não sabia dizer. Mas sentia como se toda a escola estivesse gritando um grande "Eu te disse!" nas suas costas. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou em deixar isso ir embora, assim como o verde abaixo da neve branca.

Quando sentiu que grande parte havia se escondido já, olhou para cima, e limpou o rosto com as luvas. O castelo brilhava inocentemente acima de sua visão, e ela se preparou para voltar e ter uma conversa séria com aquele que ela acreditava que a amasse até então. Minutos antes de levantar, um brilho captou sua atenção, logo a seu lado.

Lily esganiçou e se afastou ligeiramente, mas não precisou de mais que 2 segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Da luz que havia se gerado a seu lado, um lírio dourado começou a ser formado. Caule, pétalas, extremamente perfeito, como se estivessem no meio da primavera. Ele ficou aguardando que ela o tomasse para si, flutuando a seu lado. Ela olhou em volta, tentando identificar de onde foi gerado. Será que havia sido obra de seu namorado? Ou melhor, nesse momento, ex? Um pedido de desculpa. Não parecia coisa do feitio dele, além do quê, ele não havia visto que ela o tinha achado com outra. Lily voltou a encarar a flor, e levemente tirou a luva de uma mão e a estendeu. A flor era leve, apesar de estar tão fria quanto qualquer outra coisa do lado de fora. Ela encaixou mexas do cabelo para trás, para que pudesse avaliar melhor. Era uma flor perfeitamente criada, como cada singelo detalhe feito em creme e ouro. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, mas não achou ninguém.

Bom, seja quem fosse, foi um gesto doce que lhe tirou um breve sorriso. Sempre havia gostado de lírios, afinal, seu nome foi gerado dessas flores delicadas. Ela colocou a flor dentro do casaco com carinho, e olhou para cima com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu baixinho.

Ela se levantou, se preparando para ir embora e assim que chegou novamente nas portas do castelo, suspirou e olhou novamente no banco. Que estranho...

A neve caía, manchando o lugar onde ela estivera sentada, porém a seu lado, havia um lugar perfeitamente seco, como se estivesse embaixo de uma cobertura. Estava seco? O que era aquilo.

Provavelmente estava vendo coisas. Sacudiu a cabeça e entrou no castelo, se preparando para chegar na sala comunal e ter que enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Ele a observou até ter certeza que estava segura. Estava sentado na janela quando notou que ela tinha chegado em uma hora infortuna, quase no mesmo momento que ele descia do patamar e afundava o nariz daquele imbecil pra dentro do cérebro. A segui correndo para fora do castelo embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, e ali ficou, a seu lado enquanto ela chorava, em silêncio. Ele sabia que ela iria se recuperar, Lily era a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia, mas estava fazendo um favor aos dois, ao zelar por ela fora do castelo e se acalmar no frio para não matar aquele imbecil assim que o visse de novo. Ele guardou a varinha no casaco depois de fazer aquela flor aparecer na sua frente e estender para ela. Logo após que ela subiu, ele respirou fundo e a seguiu. Afinal, era o que James Potter sempre faria.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E EU AMAREI VOCÊS PRO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA!**

* * *

 _Esse conto foi inspirado pela arte da artista viria13, cuja arte é a capa da história. Créditos vão para ela._


End file.
